A Random Game of Truth or Dare
by GoddessMoonLady
Summary: HIATUS evil grin Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Theodore, Draco, and Female Blaise are bored and deside to play a little game... Please Go Here- : / / goddessmoonlady . livejournal . com / 2309 . html for a VERY important AN subtract spaces
1. The Game Starts

A Random Game of Truth or Dare   
1: The Game Starts   
GoddessMoonLady   
Disclaimer:   
GML::laughs histerically:   
Draco: Uh oh...   
Harry::shudder:   
Snape: She isn't...   
H&D: She is!   
GML: It's a Truth or Dare fic! Oh! the randomness::laughs more:   
H,D&S::wince:   
GML: I don't own 'HP' and you'll know exactly why after reading this! Tissues will be handed out at the end of the chapter for those who laugh so hard they need them. I did. 

!#$!#$!#$! 

"Draco! I'm bored!" Blaise whined to her best friend. 

"Your always bored." Draco replied from his spot on the couch staring at the fire. In truth he was bored too. 

They, along with Pansy and Theodore were the only Slytherins that skipped the Halloween feast. The rest of the school were upstairs stuffing themselves like the pigs-er happy students they are. :innocent smile: 

Pansy and Theodore were sitting on the floor a little ways away fighting over whose ass was biggest. Suddenly the common room door slid open and in step... 

Dun dun duuuuuun! 

The Golden Trio, followed by the littlest Weasel :cough cough: I mean Weasley. 

"Hello, Dear Slytherins! We thought we'd come visit you this fine Halloween evening!" Hermione cherped sarcastically. 

"Actually, what she means is, we were bored out of our bloody minds and came to see if you'd play an extremely EVIL game with us." Ginny translated. 

Theodore raised an eyebrow, "And this game would be?" 

Harry grinned evilly, "Truth or Dare." 

Gryfindors::shudder: 

Slytherins::raises eyebrows: What? 

Harry's grin widened, "Truth or Dare." His friends shuddered again, "It's an extremely 'fun' Muggle game. That is unless you afraid to play..." 

Draco glared, "Were not afraid of some stupid Muggle game! Your on Potter!" 

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny smirked, this was gonna be interesting. 

"How do we play?" Blaise asked from her spot curled up next to Draco. 

"Everyone get into a circle on the floor and I'll explain the rules." Hermione instructed taking a seat. Harry sat across from her with Draco to his left and Blaise to his right. Ginny sat to Hermione's right with Theodore between her and Draco. Pansy sat to Blaise's right leaving the spot between her and Hermione for Ron. Once everyone was seated Hermione whent on. 

"Okay. Listen up halfwits. Here's how we play. We've crossed this one with another game, 'Spin the Bottle', but in this case it's spin the wand. We take turns spinning the wand asking 'Truth or Dare' to whomever it lands on. Our vict-er subject chooses one. If you choose 'Truth', you have to answer a question or tell us what we want to know. If you choose 'Dare' you have to do what your dared. The penalty for lying, refusing to answer, or not doing the dare is... Well, we'll choose something when it happens." She smiled evilly. 

Everyone::shudder: Scaaaaaaarrry... 

"All right, who's going first? The main rules are: Nothing Perverse, Keep it CLEAN People!" 

GML::snort::sarcastic: Yeah, that's REALLY gonna happen... 

"Nothing Physically Painful, as much as I'm sure we'd love to hex each other into oblivian, we have to be alive to play. Ron, put that wand away!" Hemione finished not seeing the author hiding in the shadowed corner 

Ron::pouts: 'Damn... almost nailed the ferret...' :sticks it where the sun don-er he puts it in his pocket: 

"I'll go first." Blaise chirped, she spun Theodore's wand which he had 'willingly' donated for their use. And by willingly, I mean that Blaise had threatened to show everyone some pictures of a certain someone after he had climbed out of a cold shower. After a minute the wand stopped on Ginny. "Truth or Dare?" She smirked. 

Ginny eyed the girl for a minute, "Dare." 

Blaise grinned, "I dare you to..." She paused to think, "Kiss Pansy." Blaise grinned triumphantly. 

Ginny::wince: 

Pansy::shudder: 

"Fine!" Ginny gulped as she jumped up and moved to the older girl giving her a quick peck on the lips and moving back to her seat. "All right, my turn." She spun the wand, "Harry, Truth or Dare?" 

Harry thought for a moment, "Dare me." He grinned sitting back. 

Ginny's ears turned pink as she thought up a good one, "I dare you to Write a sexual letter to Voldemort signed 'Alota Vagina'." 

Everyone::shocked 

Ginny::smuggly pleased: 

"You've gotta be kidding me." Harry stared at the younger girl. 

"Nope and if you refuse I'll turn all your robes pink and make you wear them to class tomorrow along with purple hair." Ginny smirked happily. 

Hary winced, "Fine, where's a peice of parchment?" 

Hermione presented him some that apeared out of nowhere. 

Harry settled down to write with everyone reading over his shoulder. 

_Dear Voldemort, _

I must say, I have never seen someone with such Wonderful evillyness. The way your red eyes glow turns me on. I would love to meet you somewhere in a dark alley and see just how bright they can get. You know, I have a feeling your well 'endowed' with a lot of 'power'. I'd love to see it. Perhaps we should get together sometime to 'trade secrets'. 

Fantasising of your ssssslitherinessss... 

Alota Vagina 

"Well, what do you think?" Harry asked snickering. 

Everyone::horrifiably stunned::not sure what to think: 

Pig appeared out of nowhere and Harry tied the letter to him. 

"Hey! Why are you sending that with Pig?" Ron demanded trying to grabbe the tiny owl. 

"Because he'd recognise Hedwig and Serenity wanted me too." Harry informed him. 

GML::grin: Yup! It's my story and your just my victoms, so shut up! 

Everyone::scared: 

"Er- right. Harry it's your turn." Hermione broke the scared silence, eyeing GML who had retreated to her corner. 

"Right." Harry spun the wand, "Malfoy, Truth or Dare?" 

GML: Who didn't see that comming? 

Ron::raises hand: 

GML::rolls eyes: 

Draco puffed up his chest, "Dare" He answered boldly, Oh how stupid some little boys can be... 

Harry smirked evilly. 

Everyone::shudder: 

Ron: Don't do that! 

"I dare you to sneak up to Dumbledore's office and steal his Lemon drops." He leaned back onto his elbows, pleased. 

Everyone::horrifiably stunned: 

"Are you INSANE? NO ONE can get into the Headmaster's office!" Draco cried staring at the smirking Potter. 

"Of course, you can. You just don't go through the front door. So do you accept?" Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"If you don't go through the front door then how?" Draco asked putting off the question. 

"I'll tell you when you accept. If not... I'll start charming your robes now." He pulled out his wand grinning. 

"Fine! I'll do it." Draco held up his hands defensively. 

"Good. Come on everyone, follow me." He stood and led the way out of the room. He took a back stair case that appeared next to the Slytherin's door and one flight later they were standing in the seventh floor corridor. 

"How the hell did we get here so fast?" Pansy exclaimed. 

"Serenity did it." Harry stated. "Now, we go up to the wall and..." He clapped bouncing up and down, "I believe in Fairies! I do! I do!" 

Everyone::stares at him weird: 

"Uh... Potter? What the Hell are you doing?" Draco asked eyeing the black haired boy. 

Harry::grin: 

The wall slid aside revealing another staircase. 

Everyone::blinks: Oh. 

Harry::snicker: 

"Here ya go! Up you get! This leads up to Dumble's bed room!" Harry smirked. 

Everyone::stunned: 

Draco::twitch: 

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Blaise exclaimed. 

Harry grinned, "He showed me his collection of color changing nightcaps!" Harry nodded seriously, "It was very informative! Might help me defeat Voldemort! Now, Malfoy! Sick those Lemon Drops!" 

Draco::gulp::starts up the stairs: 

"Everyone back to the Slytherin Common Room to wait!" Ginny called as the all started darting back down the staircase. 

15 MINUTES LATER... 

Draco comes darting into the common room clutching a bag of Lemon Drops and one of Dumbledore's night caps with green to pink hearts on it. 

Everyone::stares at Draco weird: 

"What! I like this cap!" Draco sulks handing over the Lemon drops to Harry and sitting back down. 

Everyone::blinks: No comment. 

GML::snicker: 

"My turn!" Draco called spinning the wand. It stopped on Ron. "Weasel, Truth or Dare?" 

Ron::whimpers: "Truth!" :looks scared: 

Draco tapped his chin... "Do you pee the bed?" 

Everyone::stares: 

Draco::smirk: 

"Yes." Ron flushed burrying his face in his hands. 

Silence... Then... 

Everyone: LOL! 

"MY turn!" Ron spun the wand to distract them. This time he got Pansy. 

"Dare!" Pansy stated boldly before he could even ask. 

GML::smirk: 

"I dare you too..." Ron paused to think. It looked like Hard work. "Use Sexual ennundos for the rest of the game." He sat back pleased. 

"Impressive. Weasel does have some good ideas!" Theo crowd amused. 

"Well, at least ONE head has to work doesn't it?" Pansy asked syrruply sweet. Ron Blushed. "Now, it's my turn to.. play with the big wand." She spun the wand and it landed on... Hermione. "Truth or Dare?" 

Hermione tapped her chin thinking. She shrugged, What the hell? Gimme your best, Dare." 

Pansy grinned, "I Dare you to... switch underwear with Potter! NO spells!" 

Hermione shrugged, "That was your best?" Looks put out, "Up Harry!" She stands and pulls Harry from the room. 

2 MINUTES LATER... 

"All Done!" Hermione chirped as she re-entered the room. Harry followinging. 

"Proove you did it!" Theo called, "Lift your skirt! Potter has to udo his pants for us to see!" 

Hermione shrugged and lifted her skirt so they could see Harry's black, silk boxers. Harry turned red bu unzipped his pants and pulled them down slightly for them to see that he was, indeed, wearing Hermione's pink thong panties. 

Draco::zones out::eyes thong appreciativly::licks lips: 

Everyone::stares at Draco: 

Draco blinked realising they were staring, "WHAT?" He cried embarrased at being caught oogling Harry in the thong. He quickly tried to lie and only made it worse, "I was just thinking how those would match my hat!" 

Harry: Riiiiiight... :eyes Draco wearily: 

Hermione and Harry retake their seats and Hermione spins the wand again, "Nott!" She crowed when it stopped. "T or D?" 

Theodore::blinks: Huh? 

Hermione::rolls eyes: "Truth or Dare?" 

"Oh. Truth." Theodore smirked pleased. 

"What's your worse fear?" 

Theodore fell backwards, "WHAT?" 

What's your worst fear?" Hermione repeated smirking. 

"A..l..s" Theodore muttered. 

"Come again?" Hermione asked 'sweetly'. 

Theodore took a deep breathe, "Apples." 

Everyone::blinks::stunned: 

"Apples." Hermione repeated. 

Theo nodded. 

"Like this one?" Ginny asked as an apple appeared out of thin air. 

"YAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Theo shrieked as she threw it at him, "MUMMY!" 

Everyone: Weeeeeeeeeiiiiiird... :shudder: 

!#$!#$!#$! 

GML::hands out tissues: See what I mean?   
Harry: That... was the weirdest thing you have EVER wrote.   
GML::giggles: I know. Normally Missa's the one doing this kinda thing, I'm usually too technical.   
Draco: Maybe that's a good thing. This... is frightening.   
GML::grins: Glad I succeded then! And I'm just getting started! Plenty more Truths and Dares comming up! I think I'll only make this 4-5 chaps... 'cause I'm lazy like that. That last chap can be a doubler.   
Snape: 'Doubler'?   
GML: Yup! Double length::evil grin: Review! 


	2. Things get Nasty

A Random Game of Truth or Dare   
2: Things get Nasty   
GoddessMoonLady   
Disclaimer:   
GML: Whee! Here we go again kiddies::laughs insanely:   
Draco: She's actually going through with this::eyes wide:   
Harry::scaredly nods:   
GML: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!   
Snape: Must you carry on so?   
GML: Do you want to make an 'appearance' in this one::peers at S evily:   
Snape: ... No.   
GML: Then shut up. I don't own 'HP', though I do SO love doing this! manic grin Now, LAUGH I COMMAND YOU! LAUGH! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! 

!#$!#$!#$! 

GML: _WHEN we last left our vict-er-players... _

Our favorite four Gryffindors were bored and decided to go visit our favorite four Slytherins and talk them into an EVIL game! DUN DUNDUN DUUUN! TRUTH OR DARE! Mwahahahahahaha::cough cough: Uhhem. After the Slytherins were coarse- I mean, agreed to play they all settled down. Blaise started the game by daring Ginny to kiss someone, then Ginny dared Harry to write a love letter to someone signed 'Alota Vagina'. :snicker: Harry then Dared Draco to sneak into someone's office to steal the beloved Lemon Drops. Draco Asked Ron an embarrassing question. Ron Dared Pansy and now she has to use Innuendos till the end of the game. Pansy made Hermione and someone switch underwear, and Hermione asked Theo what he was most afraid of. 

We now rejoin the game with a Traumatized Theodore Nott! 

!applause! 

"Well, since Nott's' obviously in no condition to take his turn, I'll go next." Ginny stated peering at the shuddering Theo who was muttering about "The apples...", "Evil apples...", "Gonna get me..." 

She grinned cheerfully and spun the wand. "Draco! Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth." Draco asked clutching his new green to pink heart covered nightcap. 

"Are you a Virgin?" 

Everyone::stares wide eyed: 

Ginny::grins pleased: 

"Is the penalty for lying still pink dress robes?" Draco asked, stalling. 

Ginny paused to think, "No! It's that we dye your skin green and make you go to class looking like that Witch from that Muggle movie "The Wizard of Oz". You know, the bad one." 

Purebloods::blinks: Huh? 

Everyone else::rolls eyes: 

A picture of the "Wicked Witch" appears in Ginny's hand. 

Everyone::shudders: 

"Now! Answer the question! Are you a Virgin?" Ginny demanded magically pinning the picture of on the mantal. 

Draco whimpered, "YES!" Hides his face in shame. 

Everyone::stares::shocked silence: 

"Seriously? What about all those rumors?" Harry asked, eyes wide in surprise. 

"Just rumors. I started them myself." Draco pouted keeping his face hidden. 

Silence... 

"Uh hem hem." 

Everyone jumped looking around for Umbridge before turning to glare at Pansy who was smirking. 

"I believe it's Drakie's turn to play with the wand." She smirked evilly, "After all, that's all the action he gets." 

Draco took a deep breathe, squared his shoulders and looked up, his face red all the way down his neck. He glared at Pansy as the others laughed and reach out a hand and spun the wand. "Blaise, Truth or Dare?" 

"Hmmm... Dare." She glared at Draco boldly. 

Draco smirked, "I dare you to play the rest of the game in only your panties and bra." 

Guys::drool: 

Girls::rolls eyes: 

Blaise::smirk: 

"OK!" She stood and quickly removed her robes, shirt, skirt, shoes, and socks before sitting back down in her see-through silver bikini panties and matching push up bra. "My turn!" 

Aaaaand the wand was spinning once more! 

"Granger, Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth" 

"What is one of the boldest things you like to do?" Blaise asked grinning. 

Hermione smirked, pleased. "I like to run around and flash people." Jaws dropped around her. Blaise laughed before high fiving the girl. 

"Ok! Now..." Hermione spun the wand, "Truth or Dare, Ron?" 

"Dare!" Ron called Bravely, thinking since it was Hermione he was safe. As I said before, the saaaad allusions of little boys... 

"I dare you to go up to Gryffindor Tower with me and I'll raid Seamus's and Dean's clothes and you have to wear what ever I choose for the rest of the game." 

Ron's jaw dropped, "ARE YOU CRAZY? Have you SEEN what they own?" 

Hermione::evil grin: 

Ron::whimpers: 

Ginny & Harry::snicker: 

Slytherins::blinks: 

"Come along Ron! We'll be right back!" Hermione called cheerfully as she dragged Ron from the room and up the mysterious appearing staircase strait to Gryffindor tower. Silence filled the room as everyone waited. 

Finally ten minutes later Hermione came bouncing back in, "Ta Da!" She swept her hands toward the door as Ron stepped in grumbling and so red he resembled a tomato perfectly. 

Silence... 

Everyone: LOL! 

Ron was wearing a genuine cocoanut bra, fishnet stockings, stiletto heels, a VERY short Micro mini, and a long, glittery pink wig. 

"Did we forget to mention that Seamus and Dean are Drag Queens?" Harry asked into the quieting laughter. This only served to start it up again. 

"OKAY, OKAY! It's my turn!" Ron screamed as he quickly sat down revealing a pair of bright orange, spangled thongs. The guys mock wolf-whistled and he looked ready to cry. Quickly he gave the wand a spin. 

The wand stopped on Theo who had finally stopped whimpering. 

"Truth or Dare?" 

"DARE!" Theo cried desperately, thinking he would be scared this time. Foolish isn't he? 

"Good. I dare you to..." Ron paused for affect, "Run through the Halls Naked!" 

Theo::cries: 

Everyone::looks at Ron surprised: 

Ron::is pleased with himself: 

GML::beams, proud of him: 

Players::ignores GML: 

Theo whimpered as he quickly stood and stripped off his clothes quickly. He gulped and made for the door. 

Ron pulled out his wand and shot a stinger at Theo's arse. "RUN my Monkey! RUN!" He laughed like a loon. 

Theo::runs: 

Everyone else::backs away from Ron: 

Harry summons up a viewing screen and everyone watches as Theo runs through the halls. 

He runs past the Grey lady, whom turns pink. 

Past Nearly Headless Nick, whom shouts, "I SAY!" 

Past Peeves who cackles insanely and follows him. 

Past Filtch, whom cries 'cause Theo has a bigger libido then him. 

And past Snape who doesn't say anything 'cause he's too busy French kissing the statue of the Humpbacked witch. 

And heads back to the Dungeons to face insanely laughing friends/enemies. 

"My turn!" Theo cries relieved, spinning the wand as he quickly pulls on his tidy whities, which somehow, while he was gone, got tye-dyed pink and green. 

Ginny::hides her wand looking innocent: 

"Potter! Truth or Dare!" Theo whimpers as he pulls on his matching tye-dyed pants. 

"Dare me!" Harry called looking brave. 

Theo finally pulled on his Tye-dyed shirt, sitting down. "I dare you to... KISS DRACO! For TWO minutes!" 

Harry::falls over: 

Draco::jaw drops: 

Everyone::leans forward eagerly: 

Theo::smirk superiorly before falling over and hitting his head: 

Harry swallowed hard. "Fine." 

He quickly crawled into Draco's lap beside his own seat and firmly pressed his lips to the blondes'. after thirty seconds he had Draco pinned to the floor kissing him like there was no tomorrow while the others drooled. 

"Times up." Hermione whined, not wanting to end their show. 

Harry sat up, smirked down at Draco and crawled off him, sitting even closer then before. He reaches out and spun the wand. "Oh, Pansy Dearest? Truth or Dare?" He called sweetly. 

Pansy eyed the snogged-happy boy. "Truth." 

Harry leaned forward eagerly, "Is it true you're pregnant?" 

Everyone::stares at Harry in shock: 

Pansy: ... :bursts into tears: 

"YES!" She sobs into her hands as everyone stares on. 

!#$!#$!#$! 

GML::is laughing too hard to speak:   
Snape: KISSING THE STATUE::eyes wide::horrified:   
GML::laughs harder:   
D&H::join GML:   
Snape::glares:   
GML::wipes eye: That, was brilliant. :sigh: Absolutely hilarious.   
Harry: Not to mention this whole fic is completely random.   
GML: That's not true! I have most of the Truths and Dares pre-planned! Even some of who does them!   
Draco: Still mostly random.   
GML::huffs:   
D&H::snicker:   
GML: Shut up.   
Draco: But you just 'huff'ed.   
Harry::snickers:   
GML: ARGH! Review! glares at D & H 


	3. 3: Still Playing

A Random Game of Truth or Dare   
3: Still playing   
GoddessMoonLady   
Disclaimer:   
GML: Shit... This is fun.   
Draco: Round three Hmm?   
GML: YUP! 3 0f 5!!grins like a loon!   
Harry: Is Snape going to be kissing anymore inanimate objects?   
GML: Don't know! We'll have to see when we get to the end, won't we!!beams!   
Snape: I will most Certainly not be kis-   
GML: Don't own 'HP'! Not that lucky, I'm afraid! READ ON! As always, tissues will be offered at the end of the chapter. !nods! 

!#$!#$!#$! 

GML:_ ON OUR LAST EPIS- er- CHAPTER: _

Things started off with us finding out Draco isn't as 'naughty' as he wishes! The Penalty got changed. Someone is currently in ONLY her bra and panties. We have a FLASHER in our midst and his clothes got Tye-dyed. Someone is currently a DQ! evil grin We had a streaker in the halls and Snape was Frenching the HBW. A very Hott pair had a little lip action and someone's PREGNANT. gasps 

We NOW re-enter the game, this time with a sobbing Pansy! 

applause 

"Okay, Pansy is in no condition to take her turn. Weasel, you do it." Blaise ordered hugging Pansy as she sobbed. 

"Fine." Ron gave the wand a quick spin, "Zabini! Truth or Dare?" 

"Mmmm..." She taps her chin, "Truth!" 

Ron grins brushing his glittery pink wig-hair over his shoulder, "Is it true that you slept with Snape?" 

Everyone!!stares at Ron! 

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Blaise cryed looking horrified. 

"He was bragging durring my detention the other night." Ron smirked, "So is that a 'yes'?" 

Blaise!!looks outraged! That Son of a Bitch! 

Pansy!!cries harder! 

GML!!grin! Sevie is a BAD BOY! 

Everyone!!once again ignores GML! 

"Weeeelllll?" Ron drawled doing a startlingly acurate imitation of Draco. 

Draco: Hey! I copyrighted that drawl!!is ignored! 

"FINE! YES! My turn!" Blaise huffed and spun the wand. "Pansy! Truth or Dare, hun?" 

Pansy wiped her eyes, glaring at Blaise. "Truth!" 

Blaise grinned, "Who's the father?" 

Pansy glared at Blaise, "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM YOU WHORE!" 

Everyone!!shocked silence! 

GML: Whoa... Jerry Springer moment... 'Students who are carrying their Professor's child and the other student who's his Mistress!' !cracks up laughing! 

Players!!turn to stare at GML! Jerry Who? 

GML!!rolls eyes! American show. 

Players: Oh. !turns back to the game! 

"Ummm... Pansy... Your turn to spin." Hermione interupted the two girls who looked like they were about to get into a bra and panty match (well, Blaise was in her bra and panties anyway), fighting over Snape. 

Pansy sniffed, "I'll deal with you and that two-timer later!" She glared at Blaise before spinning the wand. 

Theo whimpered as the wand stopped on him. He gulped and looked at Pansy's evilly glinting eyes, "D-dare." 

Pansy!!evil grin! 

Theo!!wets himself! 

Everyone else!!shudder!!leans forward expectantly! 

"I dare you to... sneek into Professor Snape's personal quarters and steal a pair of his boxers." Pansy grinned evilly. 

Theo!!stares in horror! 

"O-okay..." He stands whimpering. "Um... how do I get in?" 

"His password is 'Sexy Daddy'." Blaise and Pansy informed him at the same time then glaring at each other. 

Everyone: Sexy... Daddy... LOL! 

Harry whips out his wand, "Viewing Screen On!" The viewing screen they had used to watch Theo before pops up as Theo leaves the room. 

The group watch as Theo quickly slips into Snape's rooms, grabs a pair of boxers from the drawers, there are only two pairs in there, the rest are thongs, and quickly darts back out again. 

Snape was returning to his quarters when he ran into Theo who was holding his boxers in plain sight. 

"Mr. Nott, just where are you going with those?" Snape demands pointing at the boxers. 

Theo!!trembles! 

"Um... My Mum sent them. I was just going to put them away." He hides the boxers, which have the name "Severus 'Sex God' Snape" written in large pink letters accross the ass in plain sight, behind his back. 

Everyone in the common room!!laughing their asses off! 

"Indeed?" Snape drawled unbelievingly. 

Draco: Dammit! That's MY Drawl!!glares at screen! 

"Yes, sir. Now if you'll excuse me sir... Your fly's open!" Theo cried. 

Snape looked down and Theo tore off down the hall, with Snape shouting "IT IS NOT!" after him. 

He darts back into the Slytherin Common room and Brandeshes the boxers at Pansy, whom snatches them with an Evil look in her eyes. 

Theo!!eyes Pansy wearilly! Umm... my turn... 

Theo reaches out and spins the wand watching it turn and land on... "Draco! Truth or Dare?" 

Draco smirks confidently, "Dare, of course." He pulls on his precious green to pink heart covered nightcap. 

"I dare you to... Kiss Potter! Untill we tell you to stop!" Theo commanded pointing at Harry who looked a little too pleased with this. 

GML!!grin! Let's all give Theo a ound of applause for giving us what we all want! Again! 

Draco licked his lips and grinned, "My pleasure my dear Theo!" He leapt over into Harry's lap and started Snogging him senseless. His hands slid up under Harry's shirt tugging it up over his head and tossing it asside. He ran his fingers over Harry' chest exploring the Quiditch ripped muscles. Harry's fingers tangling in Draco's, now, messy blonde hair. Draco pushed Harry backwards onto his back as Harry slid his hands down and removed Draco's shirt. 

Ron!!keels over! 

Everyone else!!drools! 

"ENOUGH ALREADY! MY POOR EYES!" Ron screamed when Draco started to grind his (not so) little soldier against Harry's. 

Everyone (but H, D, & R)!!sends death glares at Ron for interupting! RON! 

Ron!!whimpers! 

GML!!walks over and smacks Ron upside the head! IDIOT! It was just getting good! 

Draco climbed off of Harry pulling the smirking boy up beside him. They exchanged a look promising to continue this later, and Draco reached out to spin the wand. 

"Granger; Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth, Malfoy." Hermione grinned crossing her arms. 

"Alright..." Draco thought for a second before an evil glint invaded his eye, "I heard a rumor recently about you and a certain dumb as a brick Slytherin. Is it true you slept with Crabbe?" 

Everyone: WHAT!!stares disbelieving! 

Hermione raised her chin proudly. "Yes, I did." She glanced around at everyone still staring. "What? Have you seen what that boy's packing in his breaches? It's Huge!" She licked her lips. 

"Hermione!" Ron cried horrified. He turned green and fainted landing on his nack exposing his spangled orange thongs to the whole group. 

Hermione eyed his prone form and shrugged, My turn!" 

Everyone!!nods numbly! 

Annnnddd... "Harry! Truth or Dare?" 

"Well, I've haven't done one yet soo... Truth." Harry leaned back on his elbows exposing his washboard stomache to the group (which Draco was eyeing with a string of drool dribbling down his chin). 

Hermione grinned myscheviously, "Tell us one sexual secret about yourself." 

"Hermione!" Harry cried staring at his best friend (not the DQ KOed on the floor but the female wearing his boxers) in shock. 

Hermione!!smirks pleased not relenting! 

Ron!!Out Cold! 

Everyone else!!peers at Harry! 

GML!!snickers! 

Harry blushed to the roots fo his black hair. "Ihaveatoefetish" He said really quickly jumbling it all up. 

"What was that, Harry, love?" Hermione asked placing a hand behind her ear, "We didn't catch that." 

Harry's face grew brighter. "I said I have a toe fetish!" He all but shouted. 

Silence... 

Blaise!!snicker! 

Everyone: lol! 

Pansy smirked, "I always knew you liked this you can stick in your mouth." Everyone cracked up even more. 

Harry coughed into his hand, "My turn to spin!" He quickly spun the wand. "Ginny! Truth or Dare?" He cried in relief to draw attention to someone else. 

"Truth." Ginny smiled innocently. 

Harry leaned forward, "What is one of your naughtiest secrets?" 

Ginny smirked pleased, "Why, Harry, pet, don't you know? I like to Striptease." She winked suggestively at him. Harry eyed her appreciatively causing Draco to glare at her and wrap his arms around Harry's waist possesively. 

"Bitch..." Draco muttered pulling Harry closer to him. 

"Ginny, your turn!" Hermione chirped happily. 

Ginny started to reach for the wand and stoped. "Game pause! I gotta go visit the little Witches' room!" She jusmped up and scampered out of the room as the rest of the group stared after her. 

"Don't take too long! The rest of us would like to continue taking our turns with the fun stick!" Pansy shouted after her. 

!#$!#$!#$! 

GML!!grins pleased! I thought I'd NEVER get this chapter out!   
Snape: Hey! I do not wear boxers with Pink writting on them!   
Draco!!smirk! nope, the writting's actually lime green.   
GML!!stares at D strangely! I thought I just made that up...   
Harry: Wait! How the Hell do you know!!peers at D!   
Draco: Probably the same way you do.   
GML!!evil grin!   
Snape!!glares! I should take points away for the content of this chapter!   
GML!!snicker! He's just POed because now his two little playmates know what he's up to. smirk I think everyone can guess my favorite part of this chapter. licks lips OK, For the record there are just TWO chapters left. I need 3 truths for Chapter 4, for Pansy, Harry, and Hermione. I'm now also taking suggestions for Chapter 5 which will be a MUCH longer one (think 2 chapters in 1) so make them as BIG and FLASHY funny as possible!   
Harry: That chapter is going to be scaaaaary...   
GML!!smirk! Yup! Now, The sooner you review the sooner I can get to work on Chapter 4!!waves excitedly! 


End file.
